


Para la cena en casa de Harry y Draco

by Loredi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Domestic, Drama, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-30
Updated: 2007-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-15 12:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es un drama ligerito de una situación cotidiana para que acaben el año con paz y amor xD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Para la cena en casa de Harry y Draco

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alycia (lj)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=alycia+%28lj%29).



\- Potter, me aburro. Diviérteme.

Harry le lanza una mirada de enfado mientras se mueve de un lado a otro en la cocina. Ni siquiera le responde. Ocupa su boca en probar la sopa con la cuchara y luego va a la mesa, trae la sal y suelta una pizca. Prueba la sopa de nuevo y esta vez aspira el aroma con satisfacción.

\- Potter, Potter - llama Draco, pero no obtiene respuesta. Va hasta él y pasa su mano por enfrente del rostro de Harry, pero éste ni se inmuta. Al contrario, se mueve hacia la mesa para picar finamente la cebolla -. ¿Me estás ignorando? - Draco frunce el ceño y le pica las costillas - Potter, no me ignores.

Harry hace un ruidito de inconformidad, pero sigue sosteniendo firmemente el cuchillo y picando lenta pero adecuadamente la cebolla. Luego toma un pañuelo y limpia primero los lentes, luego las lágrimas.

\- Potter, te estoy hablando. Potter, Potter.

Harry va a revisar el horno y, por su manía de siempre, le baja y le sube la temperatura, dejándolo como estaba. Como si con eso hubiera mejorado algo.Draco va tras él y le pega una nalgada en cuanto Harry se agacha para ver el pavo. 

\- Potter, deja de ignorarme, es molesto y de mala educación.

Harry mira la hora en el reloj de pared de la cocina y luego el del horno, como meditando sobre la cocción de los pavos en la eternidad del tiempo.

\- ¡Potter! ¡No puedes ignorarme! - reclama Draco, su voz rayando el borde que va de la calma a los gritos.

Harry se prepara para cortar las frutas del postre, que debían estar listas para pasar en refrigeración unas horas. Toma la tabla de picar y pone tres manzanas en fila; comienza a cortar la primera encuadritos disparejos. 

\- ¡Potter! - Draco toma otro cuchillo y se lo pone frente al rostro, amenazante. Harry parpadea, le sonrie y le extende otra manzana de la fila. Draco la toma, sin entender, complacido al haber hecho que Harry lo notara.

\- Pensé que nunca te ofrecerías a ayudar, gracias - dice Harry y se acomoda los lentes antes de volver a su trabajo.

Y Draco de verdad quiere clavarle el cuchillo de rabia, pero cuando lo lanza hacia adelante Harry se protege con la manzana. La manzana termina descuartizada, Harry intacto y feliz por que Draco ha comenzado con su tarea de picar la manzana. 

\- Potter, decididamente te odio.

Harry levanta la cabeza, con la muñeca se quita el cabello rebelde de la frente y le sonríe con condescendencia. 

\- Lo sé - responde -. No sé cuándo me enteré, si la vez que te disfrazaste de dementor para asustarme, la vez que hiciste las insignias de "Potter apesta", o la vez en que me propusiste que viviéramos juntos.

\- Hmh, detalles - murmura Draco y con precisión milimétrica corta el resto de la manzana en pedazos prácticamente iguales. Antes de que Harry termine con la suya, Draco toma la última manzana y con mano hábil la vuelve cubitos simétricos.

\- Cuando termines puedes seguir con las naranjas. Muy jugosas, siempre se me escapan - pide Harry, un poco distraído y vacía las manzanas picadas en un refractario. Mientras Draco corta rebanadas de naranja, murmurando maldiciones (hacia él, su padre, su abuelo y todo el árbol genealógico Potter), Harry revisa lo que hace falta para el postre. Tiene su recetario abierto en la orilla de la mesa, porque es la única forma en la que puede cocinar algo decente. Le parece que está todo. A este paso sólo habrá que sacar el pavo y ponerle las de-co-ra-ciones... esa última palabra pasa en sílabas lentas por su cabeza. Levanta el rostro y echa un vistazo a la alacena.

\- Draco, ¿dónde están las cerezas?

\- Me las comí, por supuesto - responde el rubio, antes de terminar de pelar perfectamente una naranja. Va a dejar la cáscara al bote de basura y aprovecha para hacer lo mismo con la basura de frutas quePotter dejó en la mesa. 

\- Draco - gruñe Harry -. ¿Te comiste todo el frasco de cerezas? 

\- Me gustan las cosas dulces - responde Draco, evadiendo la pregunta; regresa a la mesa y parte la naranja a la mitad.

\- No puede... eres un... - Harry trata de calmarse. Sólo son cerezas. Es temprano, la tienda todavía debe estar abierta aunque en unas horas oscurecerá y oficialmente será noche vieja.

\- Adicto a las cosas dulces. Ya lo sabías - Draco termina de hacer rodajas la naranja y lame el jugo que le queda en las manos, mirando fijamente a Harry. Harry suspira, medio enojado, medio resignado.

\- Voy a ir a la tienda. ¿Algo más que te hayas comido?

\- No, nada - Draco se recarga en la mesa con actitud despreocupada. Harry va a la sala y se abriga para salir al frío invernal, alejarse de su cómoda y calentita casita sólo porque su egoísta pareja Slytherin se comió las cerezas del pavo. Sólo por las cerezas del pavo.

\- Pero sí me tomé la mitad del vino para la cena - agrega Draco, desde la puerta de la cocina, justo antes de que salga.

Harry aprieta los puños y se ahorca todos los dedos dentro de los apretados guantes. Se pregunta por qué, por qué eligió a Draco.

\- ¡Tú! - explota al fin y va hacia Draco para ahorcarlo a él en lugar de torturar sus propios dedos - ¡Eres un... Malfoy egoísta! ¡No puedo creer que hagas todo esto para arruinar la cena con los Weasley! ¡Estoy tratando de que me disculpen por haberte elegido a ti en lugar de a su hija! ¿sabes? - cada dos palabras da un golpe seco en el pecho deDraco, pero el rubio no se inmuta. Harry respira profundamente y se acomoda la bufanda y los lentes. 

\- Sí, lo sé - responde Draco pausadamente, cuando Harry avanza a zancadas hacia la puerta de su departamento -. Me comí las cerezas, pero dejé la mitad en el frasco, estaba justo atrás de ti. En realidad no me tomé el vino, pensé que me habías escuchado cuando te dije que esa cosecha era terrible. Mandé traer uno diferente, mejor obviamente, llegó vía lechuza esta mañana, lo puse a enfriar. 

Harry se queda parado con la mano enguantada en el pomo de la puerta y la boca abierta. No sabe qué decir.

\- Y más te vale sacar ya ese pavo del horno - ordena Draco desde la cocina -. Porque sigo aburrido y todavía quiero que me diviertas.

Oh, y cuando Harry se quita los guantes definitivamente ya está pensando en cómo divertir a Draco. Pero...

\- ¿Por qué siempre haces... cosas como esa?

\- Porque me gusta llamar tu atención - confiesa sin más, encogiéndose de hombros.

Esa noche, hay cena.


End file.
